howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Zephyr Haddock
Development Concept Art Zephyr Haddock Art of HTTYD3 book picture.jpg HTTYD3 Epilogue Storyboard.jpg Simon-otto-sondaughterpick.jpg CGI Animation Min-Yu Change-Hiccup's daughter.jpg|''Hiccup's daughter'' by Min-Yu Chang ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World THW-Haddock Family.jpg Zephyr leaning over the side 1.jpg Zephyr jumping down.jpeg Zephyr leaning against the side lightened.jpg Zephyr leaning against the side shaded.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg|Zephyr with her family THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Zephyr.jpg Zephyr hiding behind Mama 2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-3.jpg Zephyr "See?".jpg Zephyr "They're...".jpg Zephyr "...Friends!".jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-5.jpg Zephyr scared 4.jpg THW-Scared Zephyr and Nuffink.jpg THW-Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-2.jpg Zephyr watching Toothless.jpg THW-Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-3.jpg Zephyr About To Cheer.jpg THW-Astrid, Zephyr, Stormfly.jpg Where'd Dad go?.jpg Zephyr about to stand up.jpg Zephyr being handed over to Dad 1.jpg Zephyr flying with Daddy.jpg How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Homecoming wide shot.jpg Homecoming NBC promo.jpg Snoggletog card.jpg Homecoming soundtrack cover.jpg Homecoming airs tonight.jpg Nothing is better than family on a friday night.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming - The Book HC book Zephyr&Nuffink scared.jpg HC book Zephyr&Nuffink playing.jpg HC book Z&N during pageant.jpg HC book Z&N after pageant.jpg HC book Zephyr excited.jpg HC book both families.jpg HC book family.jpg Trailer Screenshots HC Trailer 2.jpg HC Trailer 3.jpg HC Trailer 8.jpg HC Trailer 9.jpg HC Trailer 10.jpg HC Trailer 11.jpg HC Trailer 13.jpg HC Trailer 15.jpg HC Trailer 19.jpg HC Trailer 20.jpg HC Clip 3.jpg HC Clip 5.jpg HC Clip 6.jpg HC Clip 8.jpg HC Clip 9.jpg HC Clip 19.jpg HC Clip 2 3.jpg HC Clip 3 21.jpg HC Clip 3 22.jpg HC Clip 3 29.jpg HC Clip 3 30.jpg HC Clip 3 36.jpg HC Clip 3 37.jpg HC Clip 3 38.jpg Screenshots Dragon defense system.jpg Are they giant?.jpg HC Breathe fire.jpg HC That's what I thought.jpg Dragon dessert.jpg HC Zephyr giggling.jpg Zephyr greeting Toothless.jpg HC - Haddock family on the deck outside their house with Gobber.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- The kids are amazed by suit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- That was amazing.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- One of Zephyr's traps.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Oaw.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink looks amazed.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink applauds.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Nuffink and Zephyr are scared.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- It is just dad in suit.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- It is just a show.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Do.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Arrows.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- And so Zephyr.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- All the children sen from above.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr protects his brother.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Zephyr and Nuffink are worried.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 27.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 26.jpg HTTYD Homecoming- Mechanical Toothless Puppet 25.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr sees the fire.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr loooks uninterested.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Zephyr busy.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Whatever.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-What happened to your leg.jpg ''Snoggletog Log'' '' Snoggletog Log 38.jpg Snoggletog Log 37.jpg Snoggletog Log 29.jpg Snoggletog Log 28.jpg Snoggletog Log 17.jpg Snoggletog Log 3.jpg Snoggletog Log 2.jpg Snoggletog Log 1.jpg Snoggletog Log 113.jpg Snoggletog Log 112.jpg Snoggletog Log 111.jpg Snoggletog Log 110.jpg Snoggletog Log 101.jpg Snoggletog Log 100.jpg Snoggletog Log 99.jpg Snoggletog Log 98.jpg Snoggletog Log 97.jpg Snoggletog Log 93.jpg Snoggletog Log 92.jpg Snoggletog Log 91.jpg Snoggletog Log 90.jpg Snoggletog Log 89.jpg '' Gifs Astrid telling the kids it's ok.gif Astrid and the kids.gif Zephyr pulling on ropes.gif Zephyr and Astrid on Stormfly.gif The kids' hand thing.gif Zephyr reaching toward T.gif Zephyr leaning against the side.gif The kids' moment.gif Zephyr being coaxed toward T.gif Zephyr hiding.gif Zephyr grimacing.gif Renders THW-Zephyr-Transparent.png Zephyr ren.png Zephyr candid render.png Merchandise Playmobil Night Light 3.jpeg PlaymobilHomecoming.png Zephyr Haddock Zephyr Haddock Category:Zephyr Haddock